happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:SaenihpNnylf/On The Flip Side Epilogue
Welcome to the epilogue of On The Flip Side. You made it this far, just one more short chapter to make it though and then it's all over. *tear* I'm going to miss this story, even though Flippy/Fliqpy is one of my least favorite characters. This story required a lot of mental labor and it was all worth it. This is actually the first non-one-shot, solo fanfic that I've finished in eight years and I'm quite proud of myself for this. This chapter is even shorter than normal but that's normal for an epilogue so I hope people aren't going to complain. Um… I'm not exactly sure how to do this. Capture suggested that I start keeping this to keep sane and, honestly, I'm willing to try anything to do that. It seems impossible but here I am, trying. Op, Capture just said that I'm supposed to add this so here we go. September 18th 1941… I'm not completely sure what that means… This may sound crazy but I don't remember anything that happened before yesterday. Not who I am, where I came from, or what war we're in. Heck, I only know we're in a war because that's what my allies said. Though, it does explain a lot. They found me in front of the enemy's HQ missing both of my hands and were just able to reattach them as I write this. I'm sure I'll regain my memory but no one else even seems to acknowledge the issue even though I have brought it up to my allies a few times. Despite this and my lack of experience, I had started to develop great relationships with some of my allies, especially Capture. I do understand the reality of war that they may likely die by the time the war is over but that didn't stop me. I actually got real close to Capture, he's a trap expert on our side, which explains the name. As I mentioned before, he's the one who suggested a take up writing in this journal and he's actually in the cot across from me as I write this. It's comforting to know that I'm not alone. I don't know if I would be able to handle that. I'd probably die. Um… I'm not really sure what I'm supposed to be doing here. Just a second, I'm going to ask Capture. Okay, Capture says I'm just supposed to reflect on what happened in the day. Okay, I can do that. So… um… this is kind of awkward but I wasn't conscious for most of the day so there's not really much to cover. I'm kind of freaking out though, when I woke up, I was in a different place then remember being when I fell unconscious. I know. My memory is obviously not the best but I swear that's what happened. Freaky, right? I hope this doesn't happen many more times. So, I suppose I might as well cover yesterday because there's not really anything to cover today. The first thing I remember is waking up in someone's body. I have no idea what I was doing in there or how I got inside but when I broke out, I was surrounded by enemies. I was unarmed but still managed to kill them all before they killed me. Well, obviously before they killed me. Animals don't come back to life after death. It was the last one that presented the biggest issues, put up quite the fight and took my hands. I learned afterwards that he was a general in the enemy army… They say I'm a war hero for defeating him. But all I feel like is a killer. Category:Blog posts